All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Remake
by rocker95
Summary: Remake of the 1996 film. 1996. An unknown villain is wanting Gabriel's horn in New Orleans and it becomes up to Charlie, Itchy, Flo and new friends to rescue Gabriel's horn.
1. Heavenly Ceremony

ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN 2 REMAKE

Chapter 1

Heaven, 1996.

Carface talked on the phone.

"Yes, boss." he said.

"Make sure it gets to that 30s bar of yours." said the voice on the phone.

"YES, BOSS!"

The phone turned red hot and Carface dropped it.

"Ow!" he said. "I wouldn't be in this situation if that stupid gator hadn't put me here. I don't understand why I'm back. I unwinded that stupid clock." he complained.

Red smoke came out of the phone.

Nickelback - Savin' Me

Emblem Ceremony.

"And the final Emblem of the Angel goes to... Carface Malone!" said Annabelle.

"Good luck next time, OLD pal!" said Carface.

"Achem!" said Annabelle with an angry look on her face toward Carface and Charlie. "Listen up, angels! Keep up the good work and as for others, hopefully, you'll set a good example for ones who have yet to recieve their Emblem so that you may get your own." she said an flew to upper grounds.

"This is great." said Charlie. "Give an emblem to my troublemaking killer? Absurd. Boy, I tell ya. If this is paradise, I don't want it."

New Orleans, Lousiana.

Itchy, now an old dog, was running away from a couple dobermans with a chicken leg in his mouth. He tried to scream, but the bone slid down his throat and got stuck. Itchy began choking then saw the clouds open up as he quickly flew through.

Heaven's Gates.

In Heaven, a dog blew a golden horn and the gates came open. Dogs sprung up from beneath the clouds and Itchy landed in Charlie's arms.

Meanwhile, at an office in Heaven.

Annabelle was staring out a window, still wearing the yellow dress she wore at the Emblem Ceremony.

"Listen, you have no reason to be scared to insert your opinion." the principle of some ceremonies said to Annabelle.

"You know, I guess I'm just scared about the 30s. What Charlie did." said Annabelle. "To me, it seems like Carface Malone didn't deserve an Emblem of the Angel. Do you remember day 1? He told me to shut up and unwound his clock. Lately, he's been starting things with Charlie."

In a hall, the dog put the horn in a case and walked away.

Carface then peeked out from the stand and had a bad man's laugh. He then cut a piece of glass and grabbed Gabriel's horn. Next, he got out through the gates and was looking down the entrance.

Office.

"I don't know." said Annabelle. "I guess I just need some time to get my mind off-" she began when she saw something on a colorless screen. She then held up her paw to make a stopping motion. She then saw that it was Carface with Gabriel's horn. The horn was falling.

She unpaused the TV aid Gabriel's horn fell through the entrance.

"Oh no!" screamed Annabelle. 


	2. The Departure

Chapter 2: The Departure

Earth. Carface's old bar/casino tanker bar from 1939, New Orleans.

"I hear the cry of an innocent angel." said an old bulldog.

"That means Mr. Malone will be back soon!" said Killer in happiness. "Ooh, we're back in business!"

"I let you drink from the vial, Killer." said the dog. "SHUT UP!"

"Yes, boss." said Killer in a scared tone.

Heaven. Ceremony room.

Annabelle and the office dog stared at the ground in grief.

"Angels, we've got terrible news." said the office dog.

"Gabriel's horn has fallen from Heaven to Earth." said Annabelle.

"All we could guess is that by now, it's somewhere in New Orleans." said the office dog. "But there are two things we know."

"It is the only thing that lets new angels in and if it falls into the wrong hands, it is doom for us all!" said Annabelle.

"Someone who knows New Orleans needs to fetch the horn." said the office dog. "But as for now, Heaven is in jeopardy."

"I know New Orleans." said Charlie, stepping forward. "I died in 1939. I knew all the streets and know no less knowledge of anywhere there. I could be fast."

"Really fast, I doubt." said Annabelle. "Faster than the other angels... there's a possibility. I suppose that means this is your big chance."

"I suppose." said Charlie.

"Okay." said Annabelle. "It's time for Earth."

"The fate of Heaven rests in your paws." said the office dog.

"I'll do my best." said Charlie.

"You best." said the office dog.

Charlie and Itchy disappeared.

"Do you have any doubts?" asked the office dog.

"We all have our own." said Annabelle. "Then we have our frights. After all, he was once in Hell. But right when you think things are getting worse, they get better. You'll see."

"The gates need monitored." said the office dog.

"And I'm on it." said Annabelle. 


	3. Dead On Arrival

Chapter 3: Dead On Arrival

New Orleans. Anne-Marie's adopted parents' house's previous spot.

Charlie rose up from under a daisy patch. When he gained consciousness, he saw that there were big changes. The house Anne-Marie had once lived in was gone. There was just a vacant spot. Trash was scattered in the streets.

"I lived here?" Charlie asked himself.

The alleyway where Itchy died.

Itchy pulled the chicken leg out of his mouth and coughed.

"No more chicken." said Itchy, tossing the chicken leg. "Strange. I don't feel week anymore."

"Itchy!" Charlie called.

"Charlie?" asked Itchy. "I must be close to his grave."

The daschund ran until he saw Charlie standing in the daisy patch.

"Alright, little buddy." said Charlie. "Time to get to work."

Police station. A cop picked up Gabriel's horn as he was walking to a 1996 BMW M3 police cruiser. He stopped and blew the horn. It made no sound, so he turned around and took it inside.

"Cats!" Carface said in anger and got burned. "Owww! Sorry..."

Later.

Charlie and Itchy were walking along a sidewalk, where a building of stores were. TVs showed music videos.

TV:

Long way down

I don't think I'll make it on my own

"They set the soundtrack, don't they, Itch?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah." said Itchy with a laugh.

They walked by and heard another guy singing.

Voice:

I mistreat you

I sure don't mean no harm

I mistreat you, girl

I sure don't mean no harm

"Now, THERE'S a song I know!" said Charlie and walked into a bar.

"Charlie, that's not the original people." Itchy said and followed.

Neon red and green lights on a mesh fence red "FLEA BITE". 


	4. Talula

Chapter 4: Talula

"Quite a great mix of the song, but an even better joint." said Charlie and sat down.

"Thank you, sir." said a waitress dog. She was a black and white border collie. Her ears went down to her shoulders, but had even longer hair. She wore a red bow on the top of her right ear and currently had a soft smile. Her bright blue eyes glistened off the sunlight. "We try real hard to make it likable. What may I get you?"

"Root beer and a double cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, pickles and onions. That would be how much?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sir." said the border collie. "It's on me."

"Thank you, miss." said Charlie.

"Karen. Karen Garcia." said the border collie.

"I'm Charles B. Barkin." said Charlie. "Many call me Charlie."

"And I'm Itchy Itchiford." said Itchy.

"I know that name." said Karen. "My ex-boyfriend was chasing some old daschund named Itchy. That couldn't possibly be you though, could it?"

"Absolutely not." Charlie lied. "And he just loves orange smoothies."

Karen smiled.

"Coming right up." said Karen.

A dog on the stage spoke.

"That was Motherless Child by Harry!" he said. "And now... the moment you've all been waiting for... Talula by miss beautiful, Sasha LaFleur!"

"Her performance is always the best." said Karen.

Charlie's root beer turned blue and began to flash as Annabelle spoke.

"Charlie, you're wasting time. If you don't find Gabriel's horn, you can never come back! We'll all be doo-"

That's when Charlie smashed the glass with his fist.

"Hey!" said Karen.

"Sorry." said Charlie. "I'll buy a new one."

He then began to watch Sasha sing.

Sasha:

Congratulate you

said you had a double tongue

balancing cake and bread

say goodbye to a glitter girl

He's chasing tornadoes and just waiting calmly

Chasing them

Talula

Talula

you don't want to lose her

she must be worth losing

if it is worth something

Talula

Talula

she's brand new now to you

wrapped in your papoose

your little Fig Newton

say goodbye to the old world

ran into the Henchman who severed

Anne Boleyn

he did it right quickly a merciful man

she said 1+1 is 2

but Henry said that it was 3

so it was

here I am

Talula

Talula

I don't want to lose it

it must be worth losing

if it is worth something

Talula

Talula

she's brand new now to you

wrapped in your papoose

your little Fig Newton

and Jamaica

do you know what I have done

Mary M weaving on said

what you want is in the blood Senators

I got Big Bird on the fishing line

with a bit of a shout a bit of a shout

a bit of an angry snout

he's my favorite hooker of the whole bunch

and I know about his only Bride

and how the Russians die on the ice

I got my great hat on

honey but I always could accessorise

and I never cared too much for the money

but I know right now

that it's in God's hands

but I don't know who the Father is

Talula

Talula

I don't want to lose him

he must be worth losing

if it is worth something

Talula

Talula

He's brand new now to you

wrapped in your papoose

your little Fig Newton 


	5. Fake Advertisement

Chapter 5

"Once again, that was Sasha LaFleur with Talula!"

"Well, it's about my quittin' time." said Karen. "You best be back here tomorrow with a new glass and I better not get fired."

"Sorry, Karen." said Charlie.

"Not like that helps." said Karen. "But you must hope it helps, or your head's in the meat locker!"

A doberman walked up to Karen.

"What do you want, Derek?" asked Karen.

"I just wanted to make sure this guy wasn't bothering you." said Derek.

"How could you say that when you made an old dog die?" asked Karen.

Derek cut Karen on the cheek with three of his claws.

"Don't talk to me that way!" shouted Derek.

"I hate you, Derek!" shouted Karen. "Get out of here!"

"Listen, woman..."

Right then, he felt a sharp thing against his back and turned around.

It was Charlie's claw.

"Hero..." Derek mocked.

"Walk out of this bar if you value your life." said Charlie.

"I'll mske you pay, german shepherd." said Derek.

"That's not my name." said Charlie with a smile.

Derek then walked out the doors.

"Are you okay, Karen?" asked Charlie.

"It hurts, but I'm okay." said Karen. "I think you were very brave to stand up to Derek. Not many men do that."

"Consider it something friends do." said Charlie. "As a matter of fact, why don't you hang with me and Itchy, so he won't bother you."

"Okay, Charlie." said Karen.

Winner's desk.

"You said I won?" asked Sasha. "I'm here for my prize."

The dog that was announcing earlier put a bone with a red and blue ribbon with a yellow 1 on it in front of her.

"What is this?" Sasha asked in disappointment.

"Your prize." said the dog.

"THIS is your idea of a 5-course meal!" she asked, angrily.

"We said you'd get a prize." said the dog.

Sasha grabbed the bone and spoke.

"You won't be forgotten for false advertisement!" she said and walked away.

The dog smiled.

"Beautiful." he said. "But only when she's angry. On that condition, I'll never get that girl. Oh the wishes, wishes, many wishes that I wish." 


	6. Mission: Implausible

Chapter 6: Mission: Implausible / Just The Girl

Sasha was on her way out when she saw a weak, scrawny and hungry chihuahua. She sat the bone down and pushed it toward him.

"Make it last, kid." she said kindly and softly.

Sasha walked over to a table with food and a radio on it. She went to it and as Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer played on the radio, she unfolded a knapsack and gathered up food then tied it.

"Where's the money, honey?" asked a rat waitress.

"Just put it on my tab." Charlie said. "Name's Carface Malone."

"You're quite the gentleman, Mr. Malone." said Sasha and walked away.

"Oh, I think I see why we're just friends now." said Karen. "But I'm not jealous, so don't worry."

"May I talk to Charlie in private?" asked Itchy.

"Sure." said Karen.

So, Itchy pulled Charlie aside.

"Charlie, you're getting sidetracked from the mission." said Itchy. "Heaven's fate isn't looking too bright."

"We're okay, Itch." said Charlie. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Heaven.

A red, closed portal, made from clouds was on the inside of the gates vertically and rotating very slowly clockwise.

Annabelle and the office dog were watching a video vortex of what Charlie and Itchy were currently doing.

"Your unpermittable love's blind." said the office dog. "I suspect you're working for the Hellhound."

"If so, I'd not be here." said Annabelle.

"Look at the gates." said the office dog and switched the vortex's channel. "Someone's found Gabriel's horn."

"Oh no!" said Annabelle.

Earth. New Orleans.

An older border collie walked with Sasha. She had a cane and sunglasses. She could still see, but was blind in her left eye. She was an elderly dog.

"Sasha, I'm proud for what you did today." she said. "That chihuahua was needy."

"I had an allergic breakout when I was a puppy." said Sasha. "Besides, I'm not that snappy. Although, I couldn't be hungrier."

"Speaking of which, you dropped your knapsack, hun." said the border collie.

"Well, Flea Bite's closed now." said Sasha. "I wish I didn't have to worry about my babies starving every night, Flo."

"I know, honey." said Flo with a comforting tone.

The block Flea Bite's on.

"We need to get this food to them." said Charlie.

"Charlie, no!" shouted Itchy. "You're being a bad dog!"

Charlie grabbed Itchy's shoulders and slammed him against a wall.

"Don't call me that, Itchiford!" shouted Charlie. "You're not understanding that I've fallen in love!"

"I know you wouldn't like to hear this, but if you really loved her, you'd work on the mission." said Itchy.

"I will." Charlie said. "But there's something about her. It makes me love her. She's..."

Charlie:

...cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Itchy:

She pushed me in the pool

At her last school reunion

And that's not nice, you should respect your elders

Charlie:

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for 


	7. Missed Loved Ones

Chapter 7: Missed Loved Ones

Charlie watched as Flo and Sasha walked into the old church that Flo lived in during the 30s.

"Itchy, is that old dog Flo?" asked Charlie.

"Yes." said Itchy. "I visited every week."

"Is she related to Sasha?" asked Charlie.

"No." said Itchy. "Flo was friends with one of her ancestors and when something bad happened, Flo took her in."

"I'm making a visit." said Charlie.

"Charlie, no!" shouted Itchy. "We don't have all the time in the world!"

"Then do it yourself!" shouted Charlie.

Chapel kitchen.

Sasha was making pizza while (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult played on the kitchen's radio.

She burned her arm on the stove.

"Ow!" shouted Sasha.

"Sasha." said Flo, walking toward her.

"What?" asked Sasha.

"Won't you let me take over this, dear?" asked Flo. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"Something's bothering you." said Flo.

"I really miss him." Sasha cried.

"Sorry, hun." said Flo, comforting Sasha. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest?"

"Okay." said Sasha. "Will you watch the pups?"

"Yeah." said Flo.

The radio on Sasha's night stand played Heaven's Not Enough by Steve Conte. Sasha looked at a picture of a rottweiler. Sasha had tears in her eyes and touched the picture.

She lie down, put the blankets over her and cried. 


	8. Reunion?

Chapter 8: Reunion?

Lightning struck as it stormed. The rottweiler stood across the room. Sasha smiled because he was home. Lightning struck the roof, making sparks fly. It then caught on fire.

"No!" she screamed as fiery boards fell between them. She ran and right before the blocked spot, she fell through the floor into the flames of Hell.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed, waking up and then recovered to relief.

Downstairs.

"Charlie, I'm glad to see you again." said Flo.

A boy in a red baseball jacket and two puppies came downstairs.

Flo got up and he sat down in her place.

"Flo, Sasha's having nightmares again." he said.

"Thank you, David." said Flo and walked upstairs.

"Do all animals talk?"David asked Charlie.

"Yes, but don't encourage him." said Itchy.

"Are you from around here?" asked David.

"In a way, you could say that." said Charlie.

"What do you mean?" asked David.

"I was born a very long time ago when gangs ruled the streets." said Charlie.

"So, does this mean you're... my guardian angel?" asked David.

"Well... sure, kid!" Charlie lied.

"Can you do angel dog tricks?" asked David.

"Um, well..." Charlie stumbled for the words.

"...Or are you just here to guide me home?" asked David.

"That's EXACTLY it!" Charlie lied.

"I should've known." said David.

"Why's this a bad thing?" asked Charlie.

"I ran away because my mom hates me." said David. "She's having a baby."

"I'm sure she misses you." said Sasha, halfway down the stairs. "She's probably wondering where you are right now."

"How's about we take a walk?" Charlie asked Sasha.

"No." said Sasha bitterly.

Charlie held up a knapsack with a smile on the side of his face.

"You brought our food." said Sasha. "Thanks."

"Why don't you go, Sasha?" asked Flo. "It'll be fine."

"Okay..." 


	9. Prepare To Scream

Chapter 9: Prepare To Scream

As Charlie, Itchy, David and Sasha walked out the door, Karen ran screaming.

"Help! Help me!" she screamed. "Thank goodness! Charlie, Sasha, Itchy! Please help me!"

"What?" asked Charlie.

"There's two dogs and a big cat chasing me!" cried Karen.

"Okay, um..." began Charlie then saw a metal sewage lid. "The sewers!"

Charlie lifted the lid and the five jumped in.

As they walked in the sewers, Charlie talked to Sasha.

"Why did it bum you out when I asked you to walk with me?" asked Charlie.

"There are certain qualities I look for in men." said Sasha.

"Okay..." said Charlie. "What qualities would a Mr. Sasha have?"

"Well, let's see..." thought Sasha. "Courage... Strength... Stands up for the ones he loves..."

Charlie walked into a wall and fell down.

"CAREFUL! Romantic... Understanding..." said Sasha. "Things like that. But you clearly don't posess those traits."

"Then, I apologize." said Charlie and heard the sound of a Heavenly choir. "Anybody hear that?"

"I do, Charlie." said Itchy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasha.

"A choir." said Charlie.

"I hear absolutely nothing." said Sasha.

"You don't hear that?" asked Itchy.

"No." said Sasha.

"Yeah, I think you guys are loons." said Karen.

An old metal shack in the swamp where the bar from 1939 used to be.

A 30s army truck with an AK-47 on the back and "CKR" on the grill pulled in.

Red got out and yelled as he threw things.

"I'll kill that Charlie!" he shouted and threw a barrel. "I'm gonna make him scream!"

Red:

Caught up in this madness too blind to see

Woke animal feelings in me

Took over my sense and I lost control

I'll take the blood tonight

You know I'm gonna make him scream

You know I'm gonna make him run from me, baby

but know it's too late he's wasted all his time

You know I'm gonna make him scream

You know I'm gonna make him run from me, baby

but know it's too late he's wasted all his time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring

Killer:

With the killing and the thrilling!

Red:

He'll...

Scream till there's silence

Scream while there's life left, vanishing

Scream from my pleasure, I'll unmask my desire, perishing

"That's right, Charlie." said Red. "I'm coming for you. I told the pits I was gonna hunt again. This is the night." 


	10. The Chase

Chapter 10: The Chase

Sewers.

Charlie stuck his head out from under the road and saw a police station. The five got out of the sewage and saw two police men walk out from the police station.

"I'm telling you, man." said a police officer. "It doesn't make a sound."

"Incorrecto." said Charlie to himself and turned to the four. "Alright. That horn is not of the Earth. We need to get it back."

"Charlie..." Itchy said with an angry look on his face.

"Shut up, Itch." said Charlie. "So, here's the plan."

Later, David walked inside with the four dogs on the end of leashes. He had sunglasses on and had a metal stick, both making him seem blind.

"I don't think this is working." said Sasha.

"We must have great minds, because we're thinkin' alike!" said Karen.

"Guys, don't worry." said Charlie. "I got this."

"You're gonna get us in an awful lot of trouble." said Itchy.

"We're already in trouble." said Charlie. "NOW!"

David let them loose. They all ran toward a back room labeled "Lost and Found".

Karen and Sasha jumped on the ceiling while Itchy checked the room and Charlie waited.

"Clear." said Itchy.

"Hey!" shouted a cop from up front.

Charlie grabbed the horn, ran out of the doors and saw two cops standing in front of him.

"Uh-oh." said Charlie.

Karen jumped down on a cop, hurting him.

She ran her paw through her hair and spoke in a pretty girl's tone.

"I'm a bad girl." she said.

Sasha jumped down, slid between the other cop's legs, grabbing his handcuffs and cuffing him.

"Run outside, guys." said Charlie.

So, they made efforts to escape and ran outside.

"Mission accomplished!" Charlie said with the horn in his mouth, running out the door.

He looked and saw a neon green Lamborghini Murcielago.

"Hello, sweet momma!" said Charlieand jumped in the driver's side.

The Black Eyed Peas featuring David Guetta - Boom Boom Guetta

Sasha, Karen, Itchy and David also jumped in.

"Stop that car!" shouted a cop.

A woman cop got in a white 1996 BMW M3 police cruiser and started chasing them. Carface pushed a kid off a skateboard and grabbed the back bumper of the police car.

Charlie's car and the police car jumped over a hill at the same time.

Gabriel's horn flew out the window, but Charlie grabbed it before it flew away. Carface swung over to the left, hitting a mailbox.

Afterwards, the police car hit a fire hydrant. 


	11. Early Goodbyes

Chapter 11: Early Goodbyes

Night. Docks.

Sasha had a picture of the rottweiler, crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie.

"I'm just a little tore up about my husband's death." said Sasha. "I guess that's why I was such a jerk to you. I didn't think I was ready for another relationship.

"And is that a picture of him?" asked Charlie.

"Yep." said Sasha. "That's Jack LaFleur. He was my childrens' father. You know, every day, I ask myself why I couldn't have saved him but I guess it's too much to ask, right?"

"If I could help you in any way, I know I would." said Charlie.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasha. "Why would you leave me?"

"I'm actually an angel." said Charlie with a sad face. "All I've told you was true. I just..."

Charlie looked up at the sky and finally spoke.

"...wish I wasn't on this stupid mission."

Karen came up.

"David and Itchy are asleep." she said.

"Thank you, Karen." said Sasha.

Karen walked down there.

"Anyways, I don't know how much longer I'll be here, but at least I got to meet you." said Charlie.

"I wish it wasn't like this." said Sasha. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" asked Charlie.

Sasha:

I will always be with you

Makes no difference where your road takes you to

Even if we're apart

And we're joined at the heart

Though a moment may be gone

You and I will still live on

I will always be with you

Charlie:

I will always be with you

I'll be by your side whatever you do

Other memories may fade

But the ones that we made are eternal as a star

Now I'm part of who you are

Charlie & Sasha:

And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter

I'll be in the tears you cry

Charlie:

Because the way you and I have touched one another

Charlie & Sasha:

Doesn't end

With goodbye

Charlie:

I will always be with you

Charlie & Sasha:

Like a guardian angel

Constant and true

Sasha:

When you're lost in the night

Charlie:

Lost in the night

Sasha:

You can't see the light

Charlie:

Can't see the light

Charlie & Sasha:

My love will see you through

Charlie:

I will always be there

Sasha:

You'll have me there

Charlie & Sasha:

I will always be with you

They closed their eyes as their noses touched and they kissed.

Itchy ran upstairs.

"Karen and David are gone!" cried Itchy.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

"Follow me!" said Charlie.

Charlie grabbed Gabriel's horn. They ran to a subway station where they saw Karen close to where you get on the subway trains, beat up and bloody.

"Oh no!" said Charlie and ran toward her.

"Karen, we'll get the squad." said Charlie.

"Charlie... They can't help me... It's my time..." she said and put her bloody paw on the back of Charlie's head. "Thank you for... keeping me away... David's... some old bar... Bless you, Ch..."

Charlie clossed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Karen." said Charlie.

Later, Sasha, Charlie and Itchy were walking along grassy grounds.

"Some old bar..." Charlie said and thought to himself.

"That's gotta be Carface's." said Itchy.

"I bet." said Charlie.

"We're almost there too, Charlie." said Itchy.

"Why would people get on subways?" asked Sasha. "I don't even think they run through here."

"Dunno." said Charlie. "Don't make sense."

They peaked over bushes. It was the shack. The one over the swamp. It had a dock in front of it and tons of rusty metal from 1939 in the water. The CKR truck was pulled up closely to the bush they were behind. All of the surrounding trees held bamboo cages.

"Oh crap." said Itchy, staring at the CKR truck.

"This truck's probably why she ran." said Charlie.

"I'd say." said Sasha.

"This isn't the bar I remember." said Itchy.

"That's because you don't remember it blowing up." said Charlie.

"Oh." said Itchy. "Now, I remember."

"What would all the cages be for?" asked Sasha.

"Knowing the culprits, it's probably something very evil." said Charlie.

"A trap?" asked Sasha, being scared.

"It's too early to tell." said Charlie and walked into the shack with Gabriel's horn.

"Charles Barkin." said a red cat sitting at a table. "Very long time, no see. The Hellhound will be proud of you after this mission."

"I'm freelance." said Charlie.

"Are you, Charlie?" asked Killer from the top of the stairs.

"Remember me?" he asked. "It's been 57 years... As you know, I'm not just called Killer for no reason. We have your boy. Do as the bosses ask and you'll be fine. After that, we'll let him back to you for however long it takes for you guys to say goodbye." he said, holding a cowboy revolver.

"Why don't you just lay back and let the good guys do THEIR job?" suggested Charlie.

"Because we can't let you do that." said Killer into a voice changer that sounded like Derek's voice. He then threw it to Red, who destroyed it. "We killed Karen. And do you like our black magic? We looked exactly like Derek. That's how come we knew this stuff."


	13. Heating Up

Chapter 13: Heating Up

"Charlie!" screamed Sasha from outside.

Charlie ran outside and saw Sasha and Itchy in a tree with an alligator at the bottom. Carface, with a cigar in his mouth, shot the gator in the skull.

"Guess who that was, Charlie?" asked Carface. "That gator ate me... He just now tried to trick me... I got that gator and it's not the last thing I'll ever do!"

"I'll kill you!" shouted Charlie.

"Incorrect." said Carface, holding up another arrow.

Charlie calmed down.

"It is not very wise to cross me THIS time." said Carface.

"Where's David?" asked Charlie.

Carface threw his cigar in the water.

"I assure you, Charlie." said Carface. "He is safe and soundly. As for you, ground level may not be the safest bet, but what can you do?"

The sounds of Hell through a trumpet were made.

Heaven.

Red lightning struck the cloudy grounds and a red vortex began getting bigger from the bottom and dogs were pulled in.

In the swamps of Louisiana, the rain fell rapidly and dogs were ported into the cages on the trees.

"Charlie!" shouted Itchy in shame.

Charlie looked around in sorrow.

"Charlie..." said Annabelle's voice from behind him.

Charlie turned around to see a tree on a hill as soon as one was to walk up the hill. Annabelle was in a cage.

"...What have you done?"

Right when he saw Annabelle, a tear ran down his face.

"Annabelle?" asked Charlie in sorrow. "I'll fix this."

Charlie ran inside and began battling Red.

They punch a lot and Red gets bigger.

"You can't scare me." said Charlie.

The water was now building up a flood.

Outside.

"David!" shouted Sasha. 


	14. Then Fall

Chapter 14: Then Fall...

Sasha and Itchy ran inside.

Basement.

"Sasha!" cried David as he tried to stay away from the water.

When Red and Charlie weren't paying attention, Sasha and Itchy went to the basement and freed David, then ran upstairs.

"Go without me, Sasha!" yelled Charlie.

"Charlie..." Sasha began, crying.

"Go!" shouted Charlie.

The three ran to the "CKR" truck, which was now in the flood, being moved by water. They got in and buckled their seatbelts.

Sasha started the truck and tried to move it, but the current was too long.

"Alright." said Sasha.

Red and Charlie went through a wall into the front where the main part of the swamp was, making the shack fall.

Truck.

Sasha unbuckled her seatbelt and turned the truck off.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Itchy.

"You'll see." said Sasha.

Red slashed against Charlie's chest, making him fly against a tree and fall into the water.

"Noooooo!" screamed Annabelle.

"Charlie!" screamed Sasha.

Under the water, Charlie opened his eyes and saw the golden shine of Gabriel's horn through his blood and the algae.

He grabbed it then saw the wheels of the truck.

Sasha fired away at Red as Charlie climbed the side of the truck.

He saw Red light up and golden light shined underneath him on the water after he disappeared.

The dogs from Heaven clapped and cheered while Itchy and David hugged and Sasha and Charlie looked at each other in sorrow.

Charlie jumped onto the truck and blew Gabriel's horn. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

Golden lightning struck from the clouds, creating a golden vortex, sucking up Heaven's dogs except for Charlie and Itchy.

"Heaven's not enough, Sasha." said Charlie and began to cry. "I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie." cried Sasha.

The vortex closed up and Sasha sat in the back of the truck, crying. A tear fell into the calm flood's waters.

"David, let's get home." cried Sasha.

Halfway into Heaven.

Annabelle floated downwards.

"Why did we stop?" asked Charlie.

"Charlie, you've gotten a second chance." said Annabelle. "Ones still need you."

"That's great!" said Charlie in happiness. "You hear that, Itchy! We're going back!"

"No." said Itchy. "Not this weinerdog. You see, when you can fly..."

Itchy grabbed Charlie's paw.

"I'm gonna miss you pal." said Itchy. "Goodbye, buddy."

Itchy closed his eyes and cried as he rose.

Charlie then began to fall.

Night.

At the block Sasha, David and now Flo were on.

"You guys okay?" asked Flo and looked at the sky. "It's a falling star!"

Next, they realized it was falling near them.

"It's gonna hit us!" shouted Sasha.

Then, it fell on the sidewalk and formed into Charlie's shape.

"Charlie!" said Sasha and David happily.

David hugged Charlie.

Next, David's parents came outside.

"David! We're so glad you're safe!" said David's mom.

His mom picked up the puppies and his parents and him walked up the steps.

"Mom, can we keep some pets?" asked David.

"So Charlie, why'd you come back?" asked Sasha. "Don't you con me."

"Well, I was kind of hoping there were still some applications open for a Mr. Sasha." said Charlie.

Sasha smiled and almost kissed Charlie.

"Hey guys!" said David from the door.

They looked at him.

"Welcome to your new home!" said David.

Nickelback:

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me

Charlie and Sasha kissed and the two walked inside, side by side.

Life for the four began to change after that day. The Flea Bite was for sale. Charlie, Sasha and Flo bought the place for a business only for a year. The following year, everyone moved to San Francisco where a serum which turned people young again was discovered a week later. Flo got some and... well it's 2011. All are still living.

(Next, all you hear is Belladonna's evil laugh).

THE END... OF A REMAKE! 


End file.
